


Камень

by Anakris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry has a Soul Gem, Post-Hogwarts, Soul Gem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Зеленоглазый молодой брюнет в простой одежде стоит, внешне, абсолютно спокойно. Кажется, будто бы нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы секунду назад сидеть за своим столиком в кафе, а сейчас стоять в огромном зале, посреди золота и развалин.





	Камень

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Я не претендую на права "Марвел" или Гарри Поттера и не ищу никакой выгоды.

Зеленоглазый молодой брюнет в простой одежде стоит, внешне, абсолютно спокойно. Кажется, будто бы нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы секунду назад сидеть за своим столиком в кафе, а сейчас стоять в огромном зале, посреди золота и развалин. Вот только в этом зале нет никого, кого бы обмануло это напускное спокойствие. Молодой человек просчитывает ситуацию, анализирует возможных противников и рассчитывает свои действия.  
Фиолетовый гуманоид наслаждается течением мыслей в человеческом разуме. Он дает этому смертному сократить разделяющую их разницу. В конце концов, не каждый может покорить Камень Души. Такие разумные заслуживают уважения.

\- Итак, - начинает брюнет на английском с британским произношением, - кто вы? 

\- Танос, - покровительственно отвечает гуманоид, - отдай мне камень и я отпущу тебя живым.

\- Какой камень? - спокойно спрашивает зеленоглазый.

\- Тот, что на твоей руке, - словно слабоумного, просвещает Танос, - Камень Души. 

\- Здесь три кольца, - британец осматривает свои руки, - родовой перстень Блэк, печатка Визенгамота и родовой перстень Певерелл. О чем именно вы говорите и зачем он вам нужен?

\- Просто отдай мне камень, - раздражается Танос.

\- Который из них?

\- Этот, - указывая на перстень Певерелл.

\- И зачем он вам? - молодой человек крутит перстень, делая вид, что хочет снять.

\- Отдай. Мне. Камень, - чеканит Танос, вставая с трона, - конечно, если хочешь жить. Я ведь могу его и с мертвого снять, - титан обходит молодого человека по кругу.

\- Не убедили, - спокойно отвечает брюнет, когда титан заходит за его спину, - изгнанный собственным народом, титан Танос. Я слышал о вас.

\- Тогда ты знаешь, что я могу тебя заставить, - рявкает титан, - этот камень мой по праву, - продолжает, успокоившись, Танос.

\- Могу сказать тоже самое, - ехидно отвечает британец.

\- Не дерзи мне, смертный, - громыхает по залу голос титана. 

\- Все мы смертны, титан. Даже Смерть умрет вместе с последним из живых. 

\- Твой ответ "нет"?

\- Именно так, - слегка улыбается зеленоглазый брюнет.

\- Зря, ты мог бы стать по правую руку от меня, владеть вселенной или любым миром, что пришелся бы тебе по душе, - увещевает Танос, подступая ближе, делая голос интимнее, - ты стал бы великим. 

\- Я обладаю всем, чего желаю, титан. Большего мне не надо, - прямо отвечает брюнет. 

\- Опрометчиво, - отступает титан, - немногие разумные способны совладать с Камнями, лишь некоторые из них устоят перед Камнем Душ. Мне не хотелось тебя убивать, - улыбаясь самым краешком губ проговорил Танос, направляя на брюнета перчатку Бесконечности и выпуская ярко-красный луч. 

Брюнет улыбается, чуть смущенно и отступает в сторону, посылая в ответ ярко-зеленый луч из неизвестно откуда взявшейся палочки. 

\- А мне не хотелось с вами воевать, - тихо отвечает зеленоглазый Таносу, наблюдая, как тот тяжело падает на пол. 

Три взмаха палочкой и в зале остается лишь горстка пыли.

**Author's Note:**

> Камень Души (Soul Gem) разумен, он жаждет собирать души. Его владелец может узнавать правду, заглядывая лжецам в душу, возвращать изменённых существ (например, мутировавших или эволюционировавших) в их природное состояние и передавать владельцу способности и память всех обитателей Мира Душ.


End file.
